


Best Friends Before Lovers?

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving, Moving Out, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil are moving again, all their friends think its weird that they do everything together even though they aren't "together". They don't show any signs of ever wanting to be apart. Que talks about the future and coming to terms with being in love.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dan, we’re going to be late.” Phil says, peeking his head into Dan’s room.

Dan was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt, he still hadn’t put his pants on and he was unsure what shoes went best with his outfit. He just waives Phil off and continues to button his shirt up.

Phil wasn’t having it, he came in and finished buttoning Dan’s shirt. “You’re a pain in my ass, you know?” Phil said.

“You love me.” Dan says, leaning his head back so Phil can finish the top button. 

“I do. Now put your pants on and let’s go!” Phil says, patting Dan’s arm before walking out of the room. 

This was the 5th birthday dinner they’ve gone to for Phil, and his birthday was 2 weeks ago. But Dan doesn’t mind, it’s nice to see how many people loved his best friend. 

“I’m done are you happy?” Dan says, grabbing his coat from behind the bathroom door and descending down the stairs to meetup with Phil. 

Phil just shakes his head and smiles, “You look really nice.”

“Thank you.” Dan says, smiling. “You do too.”

The drive over was like any other, they sat unbelievably close for friends, they showed each other funny things from twitter, and they talked about what they had to mention at the dinner. Normally dinner with their friends meant they could tell them the newest thing in their lives. Dinners in the past have included “were writing a book”, “were going on tour”, and now “we bought a house and we’re moving together.”

When they said they had big news to their friends they immediately had some excited eyes staring back at them. “We bought a house together.” Dan announces.  
“And?” Louise shouts back.

“And what?” Phil says with a puzzled face, that matches Dan’s. 

Martyn and Cornelia look at each other and laugh. PJ face palms and Louise huffs and rolls her eyes, “when are you guys going to tell us you’re madly in love with each other?” 

Things were awkward after that, Dan and Phil were best friends, and they did best friend things. Sure they slept in the same bed most nights, mainly every night. And maybe Dan liked it when Phil gave him the odd kiss on the cheek, and maybe Phil liked running his hands though Dan’s curls during their Sunday morning lie in. And sure, they had slept-slept together in the past and occasionally helped the other get off, but what are friends for? At least that’s what they said to avoid awkward conversations about it before it became a regular thing.

“Best friends can move into a big house together and have plans of getting a dog and never picture their lives apart, right?” Dan whispers to Louise while Phil had gone to the bathroom.

“Dan, honey.” Louise says, placing her hand on his, whispering back. “I think you’re in love with that man.”

“I know.”

“And he loves you back.”

“I know.”

-

That night Dan did what he normally did. He got changed from his fancy going out clothes and into his underwear and a random shirt that might have been Phil’s at some point, walked from his room to Phil’s, and got under the covers. 

His laptop was already there, his phone charger was in the wall, he had a new glass of water waiting for him on the bedside table, and that’s when it hit him. They were more than best friends.

Phil’s sitting up, his glasses on and his nose in a book. Dan can’t help but look up at him with his big brown doe eyes and admire his best friend. 

“When I was little my dad once told me that if I ever upset my mom again I would be in trouble because she was his best friend and seeing her upset was the worst thing in the world for him.” Dan says, his voice soft and deep because he’s happy and comfortable.

“My parents were the same. They were best friends before lovers.” Phil says, taking a break from his book to look down at Dan.

“Is that what we are?” Dan asked, “Best friends before lovers?”

Phil moved to put his book on the table beside him and slid down to Dan’s level on the bed. Cupping his face with his hands, which were slightly cold on Dan’s face, “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Me too.” Dan said before reaching forward and kissing Phil very lightly. 

Phil smiled, “so.” 

“So.” Dan repeated.

“I always want to call you my best friend, but I think boyfriend also has a good ring to it.” Phil says, his smile getting bigger.

“I also like husband.” Dan matches his smile.

“Really?” Phil says in surprise, blinking a few times at Dan.

“We’ve literally done everything normal couples do. We’ve gone on fancy dates together, we’ve traveled the world, we’ve kissed, we’ve had sex a few times, it wouldn’t be a shock to anyone if we were suddenly engaged, and you saw that from everyone tonight.” Dan explains.

“Is this also an excuse so we can get fancy matching best friend rings?” Phil jokes, and Dan smacks his arm lightly.

“Maybe.” Dan’s cheeky grin is Phil’s favorite thing. Phil pulls him in so that Dan’s face is resting on his chest.

They were comfortable and happy and in love. They’ve always been in love actually. From the first “I love you” on Skype which Phil justified because friends can love each other. The “I love you” on the train platform when they really didn’t want to be separate again. The “I love you” when Phil was comforting Dan when he dropped out of school. The “I love you” back stage after winning their Sony Radio award. The “I love you” when their first book came in the post. The “I love you” after their last tatinof show.

And the two from today, when the house was finalized, and now.

The bedside lamp had just been turned off, they had gotten back into a comfortable position. “I love you.” Phil said, wrapping an arm tighter around Dan.

“I love you too.” 

But this one was different. This one was new, it wasn’t a reflex or something they had gotten into a habit of saying. It was genuine and real, it was a I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I’m happy I get to, and I can’t believe you’re mine kind of “I love you”.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming official never really changed Dan and Phil's dynamic. It was just a label, the feelings stayed the same, their expressions of love stayed the same, everything was the same. The only change was a new home.

They majorly up-sized with this move. Their new home is considered a duplex, meaning it has two floors which is perfect for them. They've designated the bottom floor to filming and the top floor to living. 

Dan is so excited for this layout as he was a big believer that his stress level was always tied to having his work and home being in the same place. He didn't have a real escape. He worked, slept, and did everything in the same four walls. 

Now they have specific places in their home for work, and a place for relaxing. Their bedroom is soft and light and lovely. Their upstairs living room is open and bright and cozy. Its everything they've needed. 

Louise recently moved as well and they agreed to Skype each other for a mini tour of each other's new places. The showed her the new lounge down stair, that looked just like their last one, their new kitchen that was white and bright and beautiful, their new balcony, the upstairs lounge, and finally the bedroom.

“So yeah this is our room.” Phil said, turning the laptop to show her everything.

“Wait, did you just say ‘our room’” Louise asked.

“Yeah, look.” Dan said, showing off a small black band on his ring finger. 

“Shut up! When did this happen?” Louise yelled.

They sat on the bed together and positioned the laptop to show them both. Phil looked at Dan very softly, “we've been like a couple for so long that getting engaged and agreeing to be together forever wasn't really a big deal.” 

“I am so happy for my boys! Can I help plan?” She asked.

“I wouldn't have it any other way Lou.” Dan smiled.

-

The next people they told were PJ and Sophie. They were visiting for the day and asked if Dan and Phil wanted to grab some lunch with them, of course they agreed. 

They walked into the restaurant to see PJ and Sophie sitting at a table already, they waived when they saw Dan and Phil walk in. Dan and Phil pulled up a seat, and Dan tried as hard as he could to keep his left hand down until they were ready to share the secret. 

“You guys are acting strange,” PJ looked at them with an eyebrow raised. “What surprise do you have to tell us this time?” 

“Well,” Dan started, looked over at Phil for the go ahead and raised his hand to the table. “We’ve decided to take the next step in our lives and get married.” 

“Finally!” PJ cheered. “I’ve been waiting for you two to finally realize you're in love!”

“How long have you thought we liked each other?” Phil asked.

“Since the New Year's party in 2010 when we all met in person.” 

“That long?” Dan said, dumbfounded.

“Yes that long! How long have you two realized you are in love?” PJ asked in return.

“We’ve known for years, we’ve said I love you to each other for years and slept in the same bed for forever, it was just time to put a label on it.” Phil said.

“And after that dinner we had where we said we were moving we had a long talk and agreed that we’d skip the dating ‘cause we basically already are and go right to getting married. We want to spend the rest of our lives together anyway.” Dan added.

“That’s like me and PJ. we’ve never had the conversation but we know we’ll be together forever.” Sophie smiled over at PJ, the same way Dan and Phil looked at each other. 

It was nice for them to be out with another couple, seeing how they are and knowing one day that they can be out and open like that. It’s just going to take some easing into before they go all out with the coupley things. 

-

Bryony and Wirrow were Dan and Phil closest friends, the ones who knew everything before anyone else and the only other people either of them truly feel comfortable around. They invited them around for a housewarming board game party, all sitting at their new dinner table with a few drinks and their favorite game.

“So how are you liking the place?” Bryony asked.

“We love it, it’s the perfect size for us.” Dan said, dealing out the monopoly money.

“Really? Phil’s bedroom looks quite small, how do you sleep in there?” Bryony asked, her voice displaying genuine concern.

“I don’t.” Phil laughed.

“What?”

“I don’t sleep in there.” 

“Then where do you sleep? The pull out couch in the gaming room?” she played along with what she thought was a joke.

“I sleep with my boyfriend.” Phil said, straight faced.

“I think you mean Fiance, Phil.” Dan chirped in, waiving his ring finger in the air.

“For fucks sake, I thought you were just pulling some new fashion trend Dan! When the fuck did this all happen?” She says, swatting the table, almost hitting Dan’s arm.

“Well, almost 8 years ago this guy called AmazingPhil tweeted me back and-” 

“Not the whole origin story! Just the part where you started fucking and you’re now suddenly getting married you daft fucker!” Bryony shouted.

“Oh. You guys know we’ve been basically like a couple for years, and we sleep in the same bed a lot and want to spend the rest of our lives together.” Phil explains.

“Yeah but I always thought it was platonic or something.” 

“No, we’ve been romantically involved for the last, what would you say Phil? Like 4 years?” Dan stairs at Phil while he thinks.

“Yeah, 2013 we started sleeping in the same bed full time, and then the incident happened and it’s happened a few times since and it’s going to happen a lot more.” Phil says, and the whole table falls shocked at Phil’s reference to his sex life, which was once thought of as non existent. 

“The incident sounds juicy. I want and explanation.” Bryony loves her drama, and Dan and Phil are close enough to her to spill. 

Phil starts the story, not getting too graphic. “We’ve seen each other naked before and we slep practically naked, so when things started happening it wasn't really a surprise. But like we had sex once back in 2009, but we didn’t have sex again until, I think it was when we came back from vidcon 2014?” 

“No it was playlist 2014 cause it was like March or something. I remember because Vidcon was right after my birthday and we’d already done it a few times before that.” Dan corrects him.

“So this whole time you’ve been saying you were friends but you’ve literally been a couple?” Bryony asks, sounding mad that she didn’t know. 

“Don’t be mad that we never told you, we never even acknowledged it ourselves until like a month and a half ago.” Dan says, almost defensively. 

“I’m more mad at myself for not catching on faster. I mean you’ve slept in the same bed in my house and I swear I’ve had my suspicions but it’s so cool that you’re together.”

“Thank you.” They say at the same time.

“So when’s the wedding?” 

-

The hardest part of slowly telling people was finding the right moment for each person. All their closest friends had been told, Dan wanted to phone his parents and brother and tell them but not until they told Phil parents. He knew his mom would be on the phone to Catherine and ruining the secret to start planning the wedding the second he told her. 

The best plan for them was to tell everyone at the Lester family holiday after playlist. This way they had 2 weeks together to talk and plan and just relax all together. 

They were with Martyn and Cornelia for the first few days of vacation, in a rented 2 bedroom penthouse. They were suspicious why Dan and Phil chose to get a room together when they normally got separate ones on tour, but they rolled with it. They all went for a sunrise walk down the beach in Miami when their plans were subsided. 

Martyn pulled Phil aside and asked him if he’d record the next few moments for him. Phil said okay, thinking he wanted some nice walking shots with the sun rising for his instagram. But then Martyn got down on one knee. 

Cornelia turned around, wondering where he was when she looked down and saw him on his knee, with a beautiful ring glistening in the sunlight. “I remember the first time I brought you on vacation with my family. I realized that I loved you so much more than I ever thought I would and now on this trip I want you to know that. Will you marry me and become a permanent member of this family and be mine for the rest of time?” He asked.

Cornelia started crying, but then got down to his level to kiss him. It was a yes, there was no doubt that it wouldn’t be. All Phil could think was about how much of a field day his mother was going to have learning that both her boys were getting married.

They didn’t tell them that Dan was staying for the full two weeks, they thought he was leaving after two days. They waited to tell everyone their surprise until after Martyn told their parents his news. 

Everyone in the house was ecstatic for Martyn and Cornelia, they had champagne and went to a fancy dinner, and Phil’s dad joked when it was going to be Phil getting married. They always thought that Phil, being the most romantic in the family, would be the first to settle down. 

“We didn’t want to take the light off Martyn and Cornelia, but we planned on telling you all something big today.” Phil began.

“We’ve never been subtle about being in love with each other,” Dan starts and Catherine laughs.

“We’re basically like a couple already. We’ve done everything couples do. And so we decided to skip ‘dating’ and we’re going to get married.” Phil nervously tells his mother.

“I can’t believe you!” Martyn shouts. “You should have told me! I would have postponed asking so you guys could have the big moment!”

“It’s nicer that we’re doing this at the same time though, I mean the four of us do everything together anyway with work and stuff. It’s just meant to be.” Phil gets up to hug his brother.

“My boys are getting married. Oh my gosh.” Catherine cries into her hands. 

“Mum!” Phil, Martyn, Dan and Cornelia all cry out, together they get up to hug her. 

All the Lester's, and the two future ones stayed out that night to watch the sunset. Dan and Phil wanting some alone time, they walked down the beach a little further from the rest of the family. 

“Remember all those years ago we’d watch the sunset at the same time but on two different ends of the country and wish we were together?” Phil asked, holding Dan’s hand in his own.

“Yeah. How crazy is it that we’re together now and so much has changed?” Dan asked. 

“It’s pretty crazy. But I know one thing hasn’t changed.” Phil said, pulling Dan into a hug.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“I still want to be with you, and I still love you more than you’ll ever know.”

They kissed. In the middle of the beach in the amber glow of the sunset. Phil’s family not far from them, cheering at them finally being confident enough to do such a thing in front of everyone. 

“And you’re still my best friend in the whole world, even if you’re also going to be my husband soon.” Phil added.

“Best friends before lovers. That’s the agreement.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

There had been lots of times in their ‘friendship’ in which Phil stared at Dan and admired his beauty. But there was something different about looking at him and knowing that he was completely Phil’s. Phil couldn’t stop smiling at him, every time he saw his dimple or his freckles or that one piece of hair on the top of his head that always curled into the most perfect curl. He was amazed that somehow all that was his to admire. 

Dan was sitting at the little desk on the opposite side of their new living room, editing a video. His headphones on, his eyes glued to the screen, and a cute little grumpy look plastered on his face as he tried to figure something out. Phil smiled at him, completely in love and over the moon about being able to look at him like this with reason and purpose, not just as ‘friends’. 

They promised both their mothers that they would meet up for wedding planning once they had adjusted to being back in London. It was going to take a week to do so, and then 2 weeks after that they had to leave for vidcon. They feel as if they don’t even live in London anymore, with having moved and visited every other country but their own more in the last 3 months. 

“I’m finally fucking done.” Dan said, sliding his headphones off and laying his head against the computer desk. 

“Good, that means we can cuddle now.” Phil said, patting the couch loud enough for Dan to hear.

Dan sat up and smiled over at him, how could he say no? He got up and walked over to their new couch, plopped down next to Phil, Pushed him to the side so he’d lay down a bit and climbed into the side of the couch. Cushioned between the couch and Phil’s warm side, he felt happy and safe and loved. 

Phil wrapped his arm around him, resting his hand on the curve of Dan’s hip while Dan shoved one arm under him and the other was placed on Phil chest. In their almost 8 years of cuddling they’ve managed to find the most comfortable positions for the two of them in the smallest of places. 

Phil used his free hand to reach up and hold Dan’s. “It’s nice to be home and alone.” 

“I’ve missed this.” Dan whispered into him. 

“Me too.” Phil said before kissing him on the head. 

-

A few days of resting and cuddling went by, they decided it was time to get back into the swing of things. Dan uploaded a video, Phil had a liveshow planned and Martyn and Cornelia were also home and ready to plan things. 

“How do you want to do this?” Dan asked Phil.

“What do you mean?”

“Do I wear the ring in the liveshow or do I take it off?” Dan explained.

“Oh.” Phil said, taking a second to think. “I’m fine with you wearing it if you are?”

Dan smiled. “Okay, let’s do this.”

“But what do we say if they ask?” Phil wondered, the moment before they hit go live.

“We tell them.”

Dan’s ring wasn’t really extravagant. It was a plain black band that was engraved on the inside to say the date they met in person, the date they got engaged and enough room to put the wedding date when it happened. It was simple enough to look like a fashion statement, which is exactly what Dan wanted. 

Dan talked with his hands, he always has and always will, which meant that they were on display for the majority of the show. Question upon question about the ring showed up in the chat, Dan mentally read them all but was a little hesitant to read one out loud.

“Whats with the ring Dan, Amelia in the chat asked. Well.” Dan said, looking over at Phil. “I’m getting married.”

Three words that made the whole chat explode. There were too many messages to read, it was flying by as fast as the YouTube chat, but they managed to find one that wasn’t in all caps, but a legitimate question. 

“How does Phil feel about you getting married, someone said.” Dan read. “How do you feel Phil?” 

“Well seeing as I’ll be the one at the end of the isle as you walk down it, I’m pretty excited.” he said with a huge smile. 

They had been on the liveshow for about an hour, there was no point in continuing it if people were just typing ‘phan is real’ in all caps. They said thank you to the top fans, Dan gave his inspirational goodbye speech and they turned the stream off and placing the laptop on the table.

“That went we-.” Phil was cut off by Dan connecting their lips and shoving Phil back onto the couch. 

-

Cornelia invited Dan and his mum out with herself and Catherine to test wedding cakes. Phil was a bit mad that he couldn’t go, seeing as he loves cake, but Dan promised to bring him back some. 

Dan’s mum came to their new apartment in the morning before the two of them had to go out. Dan made sure the house was a tidy as it could be and that there was nothing she could find that would scare the both of them for life.

“Your father and I are so excited for this wedding Daniel,” His mum said. “We just wondered why you hid this from us for so long?”

“I wasn’t just hiding it from you. I hid it from myself and it’s taken almost 8 years for us to come to terms with being in love. I would have told you sooner if it had happened sooner.”

“I’m just glad my bear is finally happy.” She said, hugging him. 

“Thanks mum.” 

-

While Dan was out with the girls, Martyn went over to see Phil. They ordered a pizza and watched a movie together, just like they did as teenagers. 

“I always knew you loved Dan.” Martyn randomly blurts out.

“Really? What gave it away? The time you walk in on us in 2009? The hundreds of times you heard me tell him I loved him over Skype or the phone, or the emotional goodbye we shared before he left our vacations?” Phil said with a cheeky smirk.

“Ew oh my gosh don’t remind me that I walked in on you guys!” He said smacking Phil leg and making him laugh. 

“But no, it has always been the way you guys look at each other. You look at him like he created the world, you look like your heart will stop sometimes and when you say goodbye to him it’s like someone made of onions punched you in the face. It’s never been just friendship, I’ve always thought you loved him with every ounce of your being and I’m glad you finally realised it.” Martyn said.

“That was very poetic. You’ve been spending too much time with Cornelia.” Phil tried to joke so he couldn’t cry. 

He wanted to cry because it was true. Dan’s never just been his best friend, he’s been his whole world. From the first tweet he sent him about how they’d be good friends he knew something was different about this guy. He had this energetic energy that made it so easy for him to fall in love. 

He’ll never forget they day he first told Dan he loved him. Seeing Dan’s eyes light up from inside the computer screen, knowing he’d want to see that look for the rest of his life. And now he gets to.

-

Dan came home that night with a box full of tiny cake slivers, all the flavors he thought Phil would love, also the ones he wanted Phil’s advice on. Sure his mum and Catherine had good taste and he trusted them, but this day was also Phil’s and he was the expert cake tester. 

They started getting ready for bed, following the same routine they have followed for years, only in a different house. Dan made sure they had glasses of water and that all the windows in the house were closed and locked. Phil took his contacts out and made sure every light was off on his way back to the bedroom. 

Phil entered the room to see Dan cuddled up in their new white duvet, the amber glow of the lamps hitting him beautifully. All his freckled from vacation were still present, and Phil couldn't stop staring at his magnificent fiance. 

“Phil, pick your jaw up off the floor and get in bed.” Dan said with a cheeky grin. 

“I love you so much.” Phil said, Crawling onto the bed, getting under the covers and laying part of his body on Dan’s so he could be as close to his face as possible.

“I Love you too.” Dan said, kissing his lover like his life depended on it. 

Phil moved to turn his light off, Dan did the same, and then they reconnected their bodies in the darkness. Phil spooned up against the back of Dan, laying kisses to his shoulder. 

“Goodnight bear.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Another week went by, they watched TV on the couch together, ordered in lunch and eat in the new kitchen together, went shopping together and even went to a movie together. It was nice for them to have a week solely together with little to no obligations holding them back.

Dan felt free and happy and ready to conquer the world. The fans had finally calmed down from the announcement and were acting the same as they had before and Dan felt good. He was happy with who he is and how people saw him and that he could finally scream from the roof tops that he loved Phil Lester with his whole heart if he ever felt like it.

Phil on the other hand had never felt the weight of hiding who he was, so he had no problem with telling the truth. He's always been open about his personality and his like and dislikes. Never coming right out and saying he was bi but insinuating his attraction to both genders in a way that it would never be a big deal when he ended up marrying a man. 

But their week of recovery and alone time came to an end when Martyn needed them to come to his office to discuss business. They weren't told what the meeting was about, just that they were needed, so they went.

Martyns new office was bright and cozy, he had completely decorated it with his favorite merch items from all his clients and some houseplants. It looked very nice.

“So for vidcon, what items are we bringing for the shop?” Martyn asked.

“Pastel everything, the left over american tour stuff and the traditional shirts and bags and things. Bring the same amount we did for Florida cause we never sold out there but there will be more people at this one.” Phil told him.

“Okay, also Cornelia won't be joining us for the trip.” Martyn announced with a nervous look on his face.

“Why?” Dan asked.

“Sh- she has a pretty important doctor's appointment that she can't reschedule.” He stuttered a little.

“Is she okay?” Dan and Phil asked in unison.

“She's fine, just she might possibly, maybe, kinda have a um, another person growing inside of her.” Martyn said, turning a bright shade of red.

Dan and Phil broke into a screaming laughter, completely shocked at the news. 

“Congratulations!! When did this happen?” Dan asked.

“We're thinking the night we got engaged, ‘cause that was almost 5 weeks ago and she's also 5 weeks along according to the stick so.” Martyn explained with a smug smile on his face.

Phil couldn't believe his big brother was going to be a dad. He sat there with a big smile on his face, excited to see his brother take on this roll but to also become the best uncle in the world.

“Does mum know yet?” Dan asked, he started calling Catherine mum a while ago, as she insisted.

“No. Were going to wait to tell her until we know she's one hundred percent pregnant so we don't get her hopes up.” He explained. “Also ‘cause she's going to be pissed that our wedding will be postponed.” 

-

Dan was woken up to Phil poking every single freckle on his back and shoulders. He rolled over thinking that’s how he could get Phil to stop but instead Phil started poking all the ones on his face and chest. He smiled, no matter how mad he was about being woken up, he loved the attention from Phil.

“Morning.” Phil said, moving to kiss some of Dan’s face freckles.

“I hate you.” Dan mumbled.

“No you don’t.” Phil moved to kiss his mouth.

“I really don’t” Dan said, flipping them so he could kiss Phil instead. 

For most of their years together they spent their time cuddling and kissing each other, it was like their own personal heaven. They loved being with each other in every aspect of life, but being alone in their bed together was among the best times of their lives.

“Get up, we have things to do today.” Phil said from underneath his beautiful fonce. 

“I’d rather be doing you.” Dan joked, rolling off him and throwing the blankets back. 

“Later, come on.” 

-

Liveshows were becoming a bit harder for Dan to handle, with very question being about him and Phil. Questions about his sexuality, people asking if he was a bottom like everyone imagined, and people asking why it took so long for him to come out.

He finally had enough. 

“I’ve never thought of coming out before because I never thought I would need too. I never thought that Phil and I would be a couple. I never thought I’d admit to myself or even to him that I was truly, deeply and madly in love with him. But I did. And for some reason the fact that I love Phil suddenly requires that I come out.” He spoke with his hands, adding quotations around come out.

“What is coming out?” quoting it with his hands once more. 

“Why is it that I have to announce that I like a specific gender? What even is a gender? I didn’t fall in love with Phil’s penis, I fell in love with his heart and his mind. I’ve spent a lot of time wondering what my sexuality might be, and I’ve never had an exact answer.

"I love Phil, I’ve been with women and I’ve found other men attractive. Maybe that makes me bisexual, I don’t know. All I know is that Phil is the love of my life and that’s all I care about.” 

The chat for the rest of the hour were people apologizing, people sharing their own coming out stories and thoughts, and people who were happy that Dan was finally happy enough to share this sort of things with the world. 

He logged off YouNow that night and went straight to Phil, who was in their bedroom watching mindless videos on YouTube while playing games on his phone. Dan slouched onto the bed and cuddled right into Phil’s lap.

“Didn’t fall in love with my penis eh?” Phil said with a chuckle, making his body shake and Dan as well as he rested on Phil. 

“Shut up!” Dan gave him a soft smack and rolled onto his back, looking up at Phil the same way he did the night everything changed for them. 

“I love you Bear.” Phil said, using a nickname Dan hadn’t heard in years.

“I love you too.” Dan replied.

Phil sunk down to his level and laid a kiss on his cheek. “I’m really proud of you.”


End file.
